


Devotion

by hubridbunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimimaro's loyalty is boundless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Naruto with my roommate lately. Kimimaro is a precious babby.

Kimimaro kneeled at the feet of his lord, his life, his everything.

He knew Orochimaru wanted his body—and Kimimaro would happily give it to him—but he could not understand why his lord desired _him_ when Orochimaru's own body was so perfect.

His hands trembled slightly as he ran them over Orochimaru's soft skin. He committed to memory the curve of the arches of his feet, and the feel of his lord's ankles and leg muscles.

He did not deserve the attention of this man who was like a god before him. To be able to touch him in this way felt almost sacrilegious.

"You're such a good boy, Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru said in that way that caused a blush to rise unbidden to Kimimaro's cheeks, "So obedient."

One of Orochimaru's hands sunk into his white hair and Kimimaro turned toward it, enjoying the feeling of those long fingers brushing through the strands.

"Do you give yourself to me, completely and utterly?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," he replied immediately. Serving his lord was his purpose in being.

Orochimaru hummed and his fingers in Kimimaro's hair stilled. "Would you die for me?"

Kimimaro closed his eyes and answered truthfully, "If you ordered me killed, I would go gladly knowing it was your wish, my lord."

Seemingly pleased with that response, Orochimaru resumed stroking his hair, saying, "I could never do such a thing. You are far too precious."

The hand in Kimimaro's hair moved down to cup his cheek. Orochimaru gently guided Kimimaro to stand up on his knees, and he stroked the seal at his collarbone. It was proof of Kimimaro’s devotion, and it marked him as belonging to his lord.

"I want to reward you for your loyalty," Orochimaru said.

Kimimaro's eyes slipped shut as his lord leaned in to press his lips lightly against Kimimaro's.

The kiss sent shivers up and down his spine. When Orochimaru pulled away and smiled down at him, Kimimaro felt dizzy with happiness.

Orochimaru was his God. Kimimaro would follow him to the ends of the earth. And when the time came, he would happily give him his body.

He had already given him his heart and soul.


End file.
